This invention relates primarily to the practice of Dentistry and more specifically to an apparatus to be used for the purpose of reducing harmful (potentially ear damaging) dental hand piece noises to the dentist and patient, as well as to prevent the dental hand piece from becoming a source of transmitting any disease found within the oral cavity or any other blood borne pathogen.